callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
GIGN
The GIGN (French: Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale English: National Gendarmerie Intervention Group), is the French paramilitary police force's elite counter terrorism/tactical unit. They make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, fighting Russian troops through the streets of in "Bag and Drag". They also appear in "Goalpost". Campaign The GIGN appear prominently in the campaign mission, "Bag and Drag". The GIGN Barracks, located in Satory, was presumed to have been hit by the pre-emptive chemical attacks. Most of the GIGN's members were said to have died during the attack, while the surviving men fought their way during the night and the morning of the following day and ended up in a Parisian restaurant. A group of Delta Force operatives, Team Metal, were sent to regroup and assist the GIGN. Upon arriving, the GIGN commander, Sabre reported that they were 'seven men standing', but nevertheless assisted in pushing to Volk's hideout. It is presumed that only two members of the GIGN, Sabre and Faucon, were alive at that point. They then descended down to the sewers, with Faucon using a crowbar to break open a locked door to gain access to the catacombs underneath Paris. However, they soon entered into another gunfight with Volk's personal bodyguards, and chased him back to street level. When they managed to get back to ground level, Volk had escaped in a car, though the GIGN ordered Team Metal to resume chase, and stayed behind to hold off enemy reinforcements. The GIGN did not make an appearance in "Iron Lady", though it is presumed Sabre and Faucon are alive following the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. GIGN Members *Sabre *Faucon *Tueur (K.I.A.) *Morel (K.I.A.) These men's ranks are randomly generated. *Leboeuf (usually Sgt.) *Leblanc *Perilloux *Phillipe *Astor *Beliveau *Navarre *Chaloux *Taillon Weapons *MP5 *G36C *MK46 *Riot Shield *MP412 (sometimes used by Sabre) Multiplayer The GIGN only appears in the map Resistance fighting the Spetsnaz.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXHeLvHENto The announcer is the Corsica interceptor from the "Mind the Gap" cutscene. Quotes Battle Dialog Survival The GIGN appears in Survival Mode, named Riot Shield Squad. It is unlocked at rank 21 and costs $5000. They appear in a group of three, wielding Riot Shields and MP5s. They can be bought from the Support Armory. Multiplayer Maps ResistanceMW3.jpg|Resistance Gallery gign call of.JPG|GIGN fighting in the streets of Paris. gign 2.JPG|GIGNs with a MP5 and FAMAS in the Reveal trailer. MW3 M4A1 pic.jpg|GIGN Operatives fighting in the Resistance multiplayer map. Note the insignia on fellow teammates. GIGN Multiplayer icon.png|GIGN multiplayer icon. gign1.jpg|Concept art of a GIGN soldier with a Gas Mask and a Riot Shield. Desert.png|A GIGN soldier with a Desert Eagle. GIGN Soldier.jpg|A GIGN soldier with an MP412. MW3-AWM-4.jpg|GIGN Riot Shield squad members wielding MP5s. I look awesome right.jpg|A GIGN soldier with a USP .45. GIGN flag.jpg|A captured GIGN point in Domination. GIGN G36C.png|A GIGN soldier with a G36C. GIGN with PP90M1.png|A GIGN solider with a PP90M1. Mw3-scar-l-GIGN.jpg|A GIGN solider with a SCAR-L. Trivia *The GIGN's picture in Survival Mode shows that they have green outfits but in gameplay, they are blue. *So far, the GIGN have only appeared in the multiplayer map Resistance, though it's probable that they will appear in new maps during the Content Season. *The GIGN's victory theme is the same as the PMC's spawn theme. *The GIGN's defeat theme is part of the Delta Force theme *Their spawn theme can be heard in the middle part of "Return to Sender" mission. *The GIGN is the third police force faction to appear in the Call of Duty series, after Russia's FSB and Cuba's local police, but it is the first playable in multiplayer. *The GIGN share the same first person model as the SAS. Videos Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Spawn Theme GIGN's spawn theme Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Victory Theme GIGN's victory theme Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Defeat Theme GIGN's defeat theme References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Factions